


Strange Infatuation Seems To Grace The Evening Tide

by FascinationStreet



Series: Get Yourself Some Action [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Implied Mark/Haechan, M/M, Open Relationships, Power Dynamics, Sex Education, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinationStreet/pseuds/FascinationStreet
Summary: The thing is, Johnny knows the type of stuff Haechan is into. He shares a room with him, it’s inevitable that he’s going to pick up on these things. And as roommates go, they’re pretty casual with each other, in more ways than one. Johnny’s heard the noises Donghyuck makes when he gets what he wants, and Johnny knows just how to give them to him. Mark is going to need their help if he’s going to have a shot at getting on his level.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Get Yourself Some Action [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772275
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	Strange Infatuation Seems To Grace The Evening Tide

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened and i refuse to accept responsibility for it.  
> As always this is for, because of, and a call out for my terrible wife rae.
> 
> Come hang w me on [twit](https://twitter.com/fascinationstrt)

Johnny is in the living room taking advantage of the fact that there’s no one else out here because they’re all busy elsewhere to spread out over the sofa and not have to watch how much room he’s taking up or who he’s draping his limbs over. 

He’s just managed to mould the cushions into just the right shape to cradle him perfectly when Mark walks in frowning down at his phone, but he doesn’t say anything so Johnny continues to channel surf without really paying attention to what’s on. 

“Hey Johnny-hyung…” Mark starts, still not looking up from his phone.

Johnny turns his head against the cushions to look over him, waiting for whatever comes next but Mark doesn’t continue. 

“Yeah?” he says patiently. 

Mark grunts, frowns even harder, then shakes his head.

“Never mind.” 

Johnny’s interested now though, given how confused Mark looks and how he still hasn’t stopped tapping around on his phone. 

“What were you going to say?” He pushes.

“Uh, nothing just… Donghyuck said something earlier.” He trails off again and Johnny sits up a little so he’s not straining his neck to look at Mark

“Haechan says a lot of things, Mark.” He tries to lead Mark to a point so he can either help him or go back to wasting the rest of the afternoon before they get called for dinner. 

“Ok so like, Dream were hanging out earlier and we ended up talking, you know how it is….” 

Johnny very much does not know how it is, not having been there and also not being a part of that weird Dream mind-meld thing they have going on.

“... and Haechan was talking about what he likes in a partner and it was really weird.”

That catches Johnny’s interest and he pulls himself up to sit against the couch cushions properly, one foot on the floor and the other up on the sofa, legs splayed. 

He’s shared a room with Haechan for long enough to know the kind of things he likes, but he’s surprised he’s just outright told Mark about it. Johnny knew he was bold but he still didn’t expect this of him.

“Yeah? What did he say?”

“He talked about a bunch of stuff that i don’t really remember, like weird stuff i’d never heard of? But he said something like DP and i’ve just googled it and like….. I don’t get it, man.” 

Johnny feels a laugh bubbling up in his chest and he clamps down on it desperately. He doesn’t want to spook him, but he can’t stop the sly smile he can feel spreading across his face. 

“I see.” He takes a second to compose himself, “what don’t you get?”

“Like… how does it feel good”

Johnny can’t keep the huff of laughter in this time

“You don’t get how sex feels good?”

“Hyunggggg,” Mark whines, “i’m not a kid i know about sex. I just don’t understand what Donghyuck talks about or why people like it.”

Johnny makes soothing noises. Poor boy.

“I’m not laughing at you, sorry Markie. Come on.”

He gets up from the couch with a groan and holds a hand out to Mark who looks at him with wide, innocent eyes. 

“‘Come on’?? Where are we going?”

Johnny just wiggles his fingers until Mark takes his hand and he yanks him up out of his chair and doesn’t drop it, using it to pull him out of the living room to the dorms.

When Mark realises where they’re heading he tries to tug his hand out of Johnny’s grip but Johnny holds on tight, prepared for Mark’s dramatics. 

“Oh my god we can’t go and talk to him Johnny, are you crazy?” 

“Calm down we’re not going to see Hyuck,” Johnny says, “just trust me.”

He feels the tension in Mark’s wrist under his hand, but to his credit Mark keeps following him, and he feels him relax once they get past the turn that leads back to Johnny’s room with Haechan. 

Once they get to his intended destination Johnny pushes open the door to one of the bedrooms and pulls Mark through so that Johnny is between him and the door. He kicks it shut with his foot and walks him forward with hands on the back of his shoulders towards the occupied bed.

Ten is lounging gracefully on his bed reading a magazine, wearing an oversized blouse that’s slipped off one shoulder and the tightest pair of black yoga pants Johnny has ever seen. 

Not for the first time Johnny thinks about how Ten can make breathing an artform, can make what should be a loose sprawl of limbs look like it should be immortalised in marble. Ten is hot, no doubt, but sometimes Johnny forgets just how striking he is and how it’s a crime he’s only just started getting more visuals with WayV.

Mark gulps audibly when Ten raises one perfect eyebrow at him to demand an explanation as to why his reading time has been so rudely interrupted and Johnny takes pity on him, moving around to Mark’s side. He keeps an arm tight around his waist to stop Mark from bolting though, just in case. 

Ten’s eyes drift from Mark to Johnny and he looks so beautiful and cold that Johnny has to suppress a shiver of excitement. He flashes Ten what he hopes isn’t too devious a smile but that communicates his intentions enough.

He sees Ten’s lips twitch slightly and he knows Ten is on the same page as him. 

“Our little boy here wants to know all about the birds and the bees, Chittaphon.”

The tiny hint of a smile spreads across Ten’s face like ink in water, milk in coffee, so that he’s fully smirking at Mark who gulps again, looking between the two of them before he processes what Johnny meant and his cheeks puff up

“I don’t… like, I’m not… I know about sex Johnny, what the fuck.”

He goes to hit Johnny in the side but Johnny catches his wrist, and uses the hand still around his waist to push him down to sit on the edge of Ten’s bed.

Mark tries to glare at Johnny for embarrassing him but it doesn’t quite hold as much venom as he seems to think it does. 

“Ah ah ah,” Johnny adminoshes gently, like he’s telling off a dog that won’t do a trick but tries to take the treat anyway, “is that any way to treat hyung when he’s trying to help you?” 

He’s still holding Mark’s wrist, and he shakes it a little.

While Mark is focussed on him Johnny watches Ten rearrange his limbs like origami so that he’s leaning towards Mark and gets close enough for him to lay a small hand halfway up Mark’s thigh. He jumps when he feels it, then smiles dumbly at Ten, halfway between confusion and praying for mercy.

“Is that so?” Ten smiles, his voice soft and sweet. “Looks like our little Markie finally got a clue. It took you long enough.” The last part is directed towards Johnny, and he flashes a quick smile in answer. It really did take him long enough; Haechan has been dropping hints for months now. 

“And now you don’t know what to do?” Ten continues. He strokes his hand up and down Mark’s thigh gently, “poor baby.”

Mark still isn’t picking up what they’re putting down, bless him. 

“Ten, I know what sex is. Why are you talking like that?” 

Johnny bends over so that he’s speaking into Mark’s ear, tightening the grip on Mark’s wrist that he’s yet to drop. 

“Have you got any idea how to  _ fuck  _ someone, Mark?”

Mark whips his head around to look at Johnny blankly, soft lips parted in confusion. 

“I’ve had sex before guys, seriously, i don’t get it?” 

“No, no Markie, I mean really fuck someone. To make them beg for more, to make them scream.” Johnny draws it out, holding Mark’s eyes until he can see a soft blush starting up over his cheeks. He drops Mark’s wrist finally and stands up straighter. 

Mark’s eyebrows draw together, letting out a slightly high “uhhhhh” as he watches Ten shuffle closer to him on his knees. 

“Don’t worry baby,” he soothes, squeezing Mark’s thigh, “We’ll take good care of you.” 

Johnny can’t hold back the smirk as he watches Ten’s hands drift further up until he cups Mark’s dick through his sweats and squeezes, a little harder than he had on his thigh.

Mark lets out an actual squeak, and Johnny huffs out a laugh. Poor boy, Ten is going to devour him. 

“You’re gonna have to get hard for us though, baby boy,” Ten whispers, crowding in closer and pressing his chest against Mark’s arm, “you can’t do anything with this while it’s soft now, can you?” he squeezes again and doesn’t stop, rubbing him firmly through his pants. 

The penny drops, and Mark’s expression takes on a new panicked gleam.

“There you go,” Ten smiles, sharp and amused, “You’re finally getting it. You’re useless to Haechan unless you know how to handle him, and god knows you’re going to need help.”

Johnny climbs onto the bed and sits behind Mark, effectively trapping him between them. He can’t run away now. 

The thing is, Johnny knows the type of stuff Haechan is into. He shares a room with him, it’s inevitable that he’s going to pick up on these things. And as roommates go, they’re pretty casual with each other, in more ways than one. Johnny’s heard the noises Donghyuck makes when he gets what he wants, and Johnny knows just how to give them to him. Mark is going to need their help if he’s going to have a shot at getting on his level. 

Ten swings his leg over so he can sit in Mark’s lap properly, grabbing Mark’s hands where they’re lying limp and useless on the bed and placing them firmly on his ass. He squeezes them for good measure so that Mark gets the idea. Mark apparently responds best to direct commands, a little too overwhelmed to pick up on the subtleties of life at the moment. 

Once he’s happy that Mark understands, Ten lets him go and runs his hands up Mark’s arms, pushing him back into Johnny’s solid mass behind him. 

“So, Markie,” Ten smiles sweetly, like he’s not seconds from grinding against Mark, “tell us, what’s got our baby so confused?” 

“Ten this is weird,” Mark smiles tentatively, waiting for the punchline.

“You can tell Mommy, we’ll look after you,” Ten soothes. He even brushes the back of his fingers over Mark’s cheek, ever dedicated to playing the part. Johnny doesn’t even attempt to hide his grin. 

“Our little Markie had some questions earlier, didn’t you?” Johnny chips in, squeezing Mark’s hip, “why don’t you tell Ten what you asked me about?” 

Mark tries to dip his head in embarrassment or to break eye contact but Ten doesn’t let him, so he looks up at the ceiling instead.

“All I said was that I didn't know what a lot of the stuff Hyuck talks about means. It’s all really weird,” Mark tells the light fixture. 

Ten catches Johnny’s eye over Mark’s shoulder and practically glows with evil. Fuck, Johnny loves when he gets like this. 

“Why is it weird, honey?” Ten threads his fingers through Mark’s hair and scratches lightly at his scalp. Johnny can feel him lean back into Ten’s hand. 

“I dunno just…. A lot of it is two guys, you know? And I’m not gay so I don’t get how it feels good? Not that I have a problem with it, you know. Like, love is love, right?” 

Jesus christ, Johnny thinks. He can’t sit here and let Mark dig himself any deeper, but Ten beats him to the punch.

“Sounds like you’ve been doing some research, huh?” Ten asks, and he smiles when Mark nods, “And you didn’t understand it, but it made you feel all funny inside, didn’t it?” 

The hand that isn’t threaded through Mark’s hair drops down from Mark’s shoulder, and Johnny crowds closer to look over Mark’s shoulder as Ten cups Mark’s dick again. 

“Did you get hard, baby?” Ten asks, his voice a hushed whisper, “promise I won’t tell anyone if you did.” 

Mark’s hips buck up into Ten’s hand and he groans in embarrassment, tries to hide his face again but Ten’s hand in his hair tightens so he can’t move away.

“Answer me, Minhyung.” 

He nods against the grip in his hair, lets out a long breath and slumps slightly against Johnny. 

“Good boy,” Ten smiles indulgently. “Now, why don’t you let us show you what all the fuss is about, hmm?” 

Mark nods again and Ten rewards him with a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

“Well, I don’t think there’s any immediate danger of Hyuck wanting to fuck you, Markie," Johnny smiles, hooking his chin over his shoulder and kissing his cheek, "so I think we can stick with the basics for now." 

He gets up, leaving Mark in Ten’s capable hands while he walks over to the drawers he knows from experience contain the necessary supplies for today’s lessons.

Johnny moves back over to the bed as Ten stands up from Mark’s lap. He catches Mark’s eye purposely as he plasters himself against Ten’s back and lets his free hand drift up Ten’s shirt. 

Ten turns his head so that he can catch Johnny’s lips in a kiss and Johnny turns it wet and dirty. They haven’t done this for far too long. Ten’s schedule is full now that WayV have debuted and Johnny always seems to be busy with 127 when Ten is back in Korea. 

He misses the way Ten tastes, the way he sounds when Johnny touches him. Seeing the pictures and watching the videos he has of them together just aren’t the same. He’s gotten off to the things Ten’s sent him when he’s off having fun with the WayV boys, sexy fun or otherwise, leaves him feeling a little hollow afterwards. 

Seeing Lucas’ big hands on Ten’s waist or in his mouth is hot, but he can never shake the feeling that it should be his hands on Ten and no one else’s. 

Ten pulls back first, just before Johnny was about to lose himself in it, and he slaps lightly but insistently at Johnny’s hand under his shirt until he pulls it back.

“You almost distracted me from looking after our little boy Johnny,” he tsks, and when Johnny looks over at Mark, flushed and staring guilitly at the ground, he sees the tent in the crotch of his sweats. 

Johnny grins, and Ten matches it once he notices Mark’s little problem too. He walks over to Mark and leans over to take Mark’s face between his hands and tilts it up so he can drop a sickly sweet little kiss on his lips.

His ass looks amazing in those yoga pants when he bends over but Johnny makes himself stay focussed on the task at hand. 

“Do you like that baby?” Ten asks, his grin turning into a smirk that’s audible in his voice, “you like to watch?”

“Maybe you can watch another time but for now,” Johnny says, walking back over to the bed, “I think a practical demonstration is best.” 

He pulls Mark’s hoodie up and over his head, letting him struggle for a few seconds when he gets stuck because he was too busy staring at Ten to lift his arms up to make it easier. He seems to pick up the idea once he’s half naked though, and this time he stands up when Johnny pulls at the waistband of his sweats so he can push them down.

Once they’re pooled around his ankles Johnny sides himself back onto the bed behind where Mark was sitting and waits until Mark has finished kicking them and his socks off before he pulls him backwards into the V of his legs to give him and Ten more space on the bed. He knows Mark is going to be skittish and he’s going to startle easily, so he wants to reduce any risk of Ten being bucked out of Mark’s lap and onto the floor the first time Ten even touches his dick. 

Johnny feels Mark gulp as Ten locks eyes with him and moves his hands to the waistband of those goddamn yoga pants. He allows himself to take one last look at all of the wonderful, terrible things they do to his thighs and his ass before Ten runs them down and steps out of them with a truly disgusting amount of grace and dignity considering just how tight they were. 

When Ten moves his hands to the buttons of his blouse Mark surprises all of them, including himself, by letting out a choked “don’t”.

He stays still and raises a perfect eyebrow at Mark, another unspoken prompt to explain himself that they all hear loud and clear. 

“You... look hot like that?” It’s obviously not meant as a question but that’s how it comes out. 

Without being tucked faux casual into his leggings and billowing out his blouse hangs down almost to his knees. It looks more like it’s a shirt he borrowed than one he bought for himself. Or one he’s stolen, a fact to which the gaps in Johnny’s wardrobe can attest.

The shirt gapes open even above the top button to show the graceful curve of his neck, dipping down his chest and showing just a hint of the soft swell of his pecs. Sometimes, when the lighting is just right, he looks like he has small soft tits and it drives Johnny crazy. 

He has to agree with Mark, Ten does look fucking hot like this. 

Ten blows Mark a kiss, half praising and half patronising, and gets back on the bed, crawling towards them on hands and knees. His eyes drift up and over Mark’s shoulders to catch Johnny’s gaze and he smirks.

“Looks like our sweet boy at least has taste, hm?” 

Johnny grins and watches Ten kiss Mark sweetly before he properly sits in his lap, resting his weight on Mark’s dick and making him gasp. 

Ten grinds against him, dirty and sweet, and leans into his ear.

“Now that this,” he rolls his hips down into Mark’s again, making it absolutely clear what he’s talking about, “is finally hard we can get started.”

Johnny clicks open the lid of the lube next to Mark’s other ear to make him jump. Ten laughs softly at him, peppering kisses up his neck and over his face before he sits up again, arching his back to keep his hips pressing into Mark’s crotch and wraps his arms around Mark’s neck for support.

“I won’t take much prep,” he says to Johnny, an evil glint in his eye, “he’s not that big.” 

Johnny shakes his head, grinning helplessly at Ten getting mean, and grabs Mark’s right hand so he can squirt some lube out onto both of their fingers. Johnny hooks his chin over Mark’s shoulder, mostly so he can see what he’s actually doing but partly just to make Mark feel small and surrounded. 

Mark’s dick isn’t small. Johnny, through training and touring and living in dorms for the last however many years it’s been has seen most if not all of the other members’ dicks and while Mark is far from the biggest he’s seen, he’s still above average. And, apparently, he’s a grower. 

Ten though is both a bitch and a size queen, and he doesn’t care who knows it. It would still take most of Mark’s fingers to open him up for his dick, but then Mark’s fingers aren’t as thick or long as Johnny’s are. He knows Ten lives for the stretch, he knows the way he goes crazy for that first excruciating thrust in, begging him to go faster every time. 

He guides their hands around Ten’s hip to trail teasingly over his ass, dipping in the crease and running up and down until Ten gets bitchy. 

“We’re not here to teach him bad habits, Youngho. It’s rude to keep someone waiting when they’re doing you a favour.” 

Johnny hides his smile in the back of Mark’s shoulder, and even though he can’t really see Ten like this he can picture the face he’s making.

He obliges though, letting his fingers find Ten’s hole and feeling Mark’s fingers following suit. He swirls his fingers around it, making sure it’s thoroughly coated, before he finds Mark’s finger. 

The first push in feels different like this as he pushes Mark’s finger into the muscle with his own, feels the pressure and the give of it once he sinks in second-hand. He keeps pushing in, his own finger slipping into Ten’s hole behind Mark’s and keeping the pressure on when Mark hesitates. 

Ten moans, deep in his chest, and flexes his spine like a cat so he can push back into them, already wanting more. Already demanding, not content to waste time asking for what he wants when he can just take it for himself. 

He hisses in a breath between his teeth once Johnny’s finger gets to the second knuckle, the base of his fingers thicker and with the extra stretch of Mark’s finger. Johnny still can’t see Ten’s face but he knows he’s smiling, he knows Ten fucking loves this. He’s such a little slut when he gets like this and Johnny can never get enough of it. 

If it was just the two of them he would really take his time opening him up, the slow fuck in of his fingers, curling them until he makes Ten cry, his way of getting Ten back for being a spoiled brat. But Ten is right, they’re not here to teach Mark bad habits, they’re here to teach him how to do it properly. He’ll just have to get him back another way later. 

It’s not easy, between working blind and the slickness of the lube, but he manages to draw in another of Mark’s fingers, pulling his almost all of the way out of Ten to give Mark space before he pushes a second of his own in. 

He goes in a little slower this time, finding the line between just enough and too much, until he can slide his fingers in behind Mark’s and crooks them with his own until Ten practically yowls, jerking so hard and suddenly in Mark’s lap that he would have pulled his fingers out had they not been trapped by Johnny’s hand. 

“Fuck Ten are you ok? Shit did i hurt you, shit shit sorry fuck,” Mark babbles, sounding genuinely upset. 

God he’s fucking precious. So sweet and earnest that Johnny just wants to absolutely ruin him. 

“Oh honey, you have no idea do you?” Ten laughs, dark and breathless, rocking his hips, “that’s what you’re going to do to our lovely little Haechannie and he’s going to love it, I promise.” 

He fucks back into their fingers since Mark still hasn’t moved, sitting up straight to get a better angle.

“Baby boy,” he coos, so amused and mockingly fond, when he sees Mark’s face, presumably with that confused puppy look he gets sometimes, eyes all wild and innocent, “I promise it doesn’t hurt.”

He kisses Mark again, pulling at his lip with his teeth when he pulls away then dives back in to kiss the sting away.

“It feels amazing, and you’re going to do it again with your cock soon and that’ll feel even better.” 

The expression on Ten’s face is fucking sinful, but he nods encouragingly at Mark and waits until Mark nods back hesitantly before he moves again. He reaches back behind him to grip Mark’s wrist and pulls it away. Johnny pulls his fingers out first, a step ahead of Mark and following Ten’s unspoken instruction. 

Ten raises up on his knees and shuffles until he’s in the perfect position before he catches Johnny’s eyes again.

They don’t need words to communicate when they’re like this, a skill they built in the training room and perfected in the bedroom. 

Johnny wipes the lube on his fingers onto Ten’s thigh and doesn’t bother to hide his smirk when he hears Ten’s indignant huff at being used as a tissue. He ignores it in favour of picking up the bottle of lube from where it’s half buried by ten’s comforter and clicks it open again, bringing his arms around Mark to squirt some directly over his dick. He rubs it in with his other hand, strokes light and slow. 

“You ready to give it to him, baby?” He asks Ten, but Mark answers instead.

“Yeah,” he says, timid, and then again a little firmer, like he’s trying to convince himself that he’s not out of his depth. 

Neither of them have the heart to call him out on it, they’re here to help him after all. 

Johnny drops the lube back onto the bed and guides Ten to hover over Mark’s dick where he’s holding it straight. 

The skin of Ten’s hip is velvet smooth and Johnny rubs his thumb over the swell of it just to feel the softness of it. 

Ten is still holding onto Mark’s right wrist and he doesn’t let go as he lowers himself down onto Mark’s dick.

Watching the flow of expressions across Ten’s face, like smoke curling in the air, when he feels that first stretch has always been Johnny’s favourite parts of fucking him.

Mark reaches back, finding Johnny’s knee and holding onto it for dear life.

“It’s a lot, isn’t it?” Johnny says, his voice low and gravelly, into Mark’s ear. 

It’s just loud enough for Ten to hear it if he wants to, but he’s too busy working himself onto Mark’s cock to meet Johnny’s fingers where they’re still holding the base.

“He’s so fucking hot and tight,” he continues, feeling Mark shiver against him, “like it’s too much but you can’t get enough of it. Look at him Mark, look at how your dick is making him feel already.”

Ten smiles slightly, already blissed out with his head tipped back from the stretch and his eyes closed as he finally meets Johnny’s hand. He pulls it back to give Ten space to bottom out, moving it to sit low on Mark’s belly, just above the dusting of hair around his cock. Mark’s muscles twitch under his hand, showing Johnny just how hard he’s fighting to stay still and letting Ten go at his own pace. He’s impressed with Mark’s restraint, he doesn’t remember being able to stay still this long the first time Ten tried to ride him.

“Such a good boy for us aren’t you?” Johnny praises, petting Mark’s belly, “Isn’t he Ten. He’s filling you up just how you like it.” 

Ten opens his eyes to give Johnny a withering look and Johnny grins back at him, raising his eyebrows. 

Not even Ten is enough of a bitch to mock the size of Mark’s dick when he’s being fucked by it. It would be a lie anyway, if Ten were to be honest; Mark’s dick is big enough to please Ten and they both know it. 

When he bottoms out, Ten takes a few seconds just to adjust to it, petting Mark’s face and his hair and he breathes through it.

Then he starts to move on Mark’s dick, slowly, experimentally, getting used to the stretch and the feel of Mark’s dick since Johnny purposely didn’t open him up as much as he could have. 

“How does that feel Markie?” Johnny asks, kissing the back of his neck and his shoulders, “he’s tight isn't he?”

Mark is fighting every primal instinct telling him to fuck into that heat just to stay still and let Ten set the pace, Ten rocking onto him so languidly like he hasn’t a care in the world. He can’t see Mark’s hands where they’ve settled on Ten’s waist under his blouse but he can see the tension in Mark’s forearms that tell him he’s probably holding onto Ten for dear life. 

Ten stops rocking when Mark doesn’t say anything and Mark whines pathetically. Apparently having nothing at all is worse than not having enough.

“Don’t be rude, baby, Johnny asked you a question.” Ten tilts Mark’s face up with a hand on his jaw, the cuff of his shirt covering most of his hand. “Only good boys get what they want.”

“Feels…” Mark starts, voice coming out reedy and small. He clears his throat and tries again. “Feels- feels fucking great, Ten, oh my g- _ od _ .” 

Ten grins smugly, like the cat who got the canary, and rolls his hips again. Mark breathes out like he’s been punched and Ten bites at his lower lip again. 

“So, why don’t you tell Ten what our Haechannie likes. He can’t teach you what to do if he doesn’t know, can he?”

This, apparently, breaks Mark. He groans and wraps his arms around Ten’s waist, pulling him in so he can bury his face in his shoulder, bucking his hips up into ten.

Ten grins at Johnny. 

Johnny grins back and pets the back of Mark’s neck for a few moments before he copies Ten’s earlier move and runs his hands through Mark’s hair to get a grip and pull his head up. 

“No? You can’t manage it?” Johnny asks, and even he can hear how his voice is soft and fond, if more than a little amused. Ten licks at Mark’s mouth, peppers kisses over his cheeks and his nose. 

Mark shakes his head and bucks his hips again, making Ten groan in approval. 

“Well then, looks like I'll just have to tell him myself. Haechan and I are…. very close, after all.”

Mark pulls against the grip in his hair to look at Johnny out of the corner of his eye. Johnny gives him a beatific smile and Ten snickers. They’re both well aware of where Haechan’s interests lie. 

“Well first of all the position is all wrong. Our lovely little Donghyuck prefers something a little more… aggressive, shall we say?” 

Ten quirks an eyebrow at Mark, waiting for him to make his move, but Mark hesitates.

“Why don’t you put all that extra time in the gym to good use,” Johnny steps in, ever the helping hand, “and move him up the bed so he’s on his back?” He squeezes Mark’s arm to underline his point, feeling the slight give of hard muscle. 

“Unless you’ve just been spending all that time watching Haechan do yoga?” Ten teases. Mark blushes and darts his eyes away. 

Johnny pushes and pulls at Mark until he gets the idea, supporting Ten’s weight with two hands on his lower back. 

“Make sure you don’t pull out, Markie,” Johnny reminds him, his tongue caught between his teeth and he tries to keep his smile confined to the inside. 

When Mark attempts to lower Ten to the mattress Ten clenches around him, just when Mark’s holding all of his weight, and Mark drops him onto the pillows. He follows him down, looking somewhat smooth as he does it even though they all know it was purely accidental.

“Hi,” Ten smirks, then scrapes his teeth over Mark’s neck. 

Mark is embarrassed, evident from the flush crawling down his neck and over his chest, and opens his mouth to apologise to Ten. He cuts himself off without managing to get a sound out when Ten wraps his legs around Marks waist and squeezes.

“Just make sure you pay attention to the lesson, baby, you’ll be fine.”

He shudders and looks up to Johnny for help. Johnny is still sitting where he was, and he gets onto all fours to crawl up the bed towards them. 

“Hyuckie likes to feel small, surrounded. Dominated. But he won’t just give it up for anyone, you have to take it from him. It’s all about the game.” 

Mark looks at Johnny like a confused puppy again and Johnny smirks 

“Come on, Mark,” he says, exasperated, treating Mark just like the puppy he reminds Johnny of, “I know you’re not actually that stupid. You’ve seen how much Donghyuck acts up for attention, how much he craves touch. He annoys people until they bite and then keeps pushing his luck, until they have to physically hold him down to get him to stop.” 

Johnny picks up Mark's hands by the wrist and drags them down until they wrap around Ten’s wrists, so thoughtfully resting by Ten's head. Johnny had watched him move them as soon as Johnny started talking around manhandling.

“Makes him feel how much stronger you are,” he nudges Mark's ass with his knee until he rises up on his knees, looming over Ten. 

“Then you lean down to kiss him,” Ten says and smiles as Mark does as he’s told slowly. Johnny reaches out to grab Mark's hair again to stop him, just before Mark's nose touches Ten’s and Ten grins, “but you can’t make it as simple as that. You have to tease a little bit, make him show you that he can be good, that he deserves it.”

Johnny shakes Mark's head a little when he doesn’t say anything.

“Well?” he prompts.

“Well what?” Mark asks 

Johnny huffs out a laugh.

“Ask him if he’s going to be a good little slut for you.”

Mark looks stricken, and Johnny can already tell that he doesn’t like the idea of calling anyone a slut, that it hasn't even occurred to him that someone would like that.

Mark looks at Ten again, gulps nervously. 

“Are you?” 

“Am I what?” Ten grins

“Are you going to be good?”

Johnny tsks and tightens his hand in Mark's hair until he hisses.

“Do it properly Markie or don’t bother.” His voice is harder now, lower.

“Are you going to be a good s-slut for me?”

Ten grins even sharper.

“Absolutely not.” 

He darts his head up to steal a kiss from Mark, who is too startled to move away. Ten bites at his lips just a little before he drops his head back down to the pillow. 

“You need to be prepared for Haechan to be naughty, baby. He’s not going to just play by your rules without testing the boundaries first. You need to be ready to punish him if you have to.”

Mark gulps.

“Slap him.” 

Ten breathes deep, in and out, body rippling like a wave, closes his eyes. Johnny knows how much he loves this.

“Slap him, Mark. You need to show him you’re in control.”

Mark gulps again, breathing deep, hands fluttering uselessly against Ten’s wrists like he’s working himself up to letting go of them. 

“W-why would I slap him?”

“How else are you going to show him who’s in charge, Markie? You need to show him you’re not going to tolerate any disobedience.”

Mark doesn’t move or say anything, and Johnny lets him have a couple of moments to work himself up to it.

Suddenly Ten sits up, shrugging off Mark’s hands on his wrists and wrapping him up in his arms and legs like an octopus.

“Hey hey baby it’s ok, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

It’s only then that Johnny notices the shaking in Mark’s shoulders and how white his face has gone. Shit, he got too wrapped up in it, he wasn’t paying proper attention. Fuck.

He crowds up behind Mark again, only this time to rub big hands over his back trying to ground him.

“I don’t want to slap you, Ten” Mark breathes into Ten's shoulder and Ten pets his head, cooing reassurances at him. “I-I don’t want to hit you.”

“You don’t have to, Markie, it’s ok. I promise. We won’t make you do anything if you don’t want to.”

They let Mark breathe for a bit, keeping their hands on him, stroking softly and slowly over his heated skin. Johnny knows what top drop can be like. They were probably a bit too intense, both wrapped up in the moment and not paying enough attention. 

“We’re sorry Markie,  _ I’m  _ sorry.” Johnny says once Mark’s stopped shaking and has stopped hiding his face in Ten’s neck. His eyes are dry, so at least they haven’t totally broken him the first time they played with him. “I think I sometimes forget that not everyone is as into this as we are.” 

“Sorry if I like, killed your boners or whatever,” Mark sniffs and Johnny huffs a laugh, squeezing Mark’s shoulder softly.

“Don’t worry about that,” Ten says, kissing Mark's cheek and scratching through the hair at the nape of his neck, “that’s not important now. Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Mark starts, and they both wait for him to continue, “I just…” 

He stops again to think. Ten keeps petting at his hair and Johnny rubs his thumb over the knobs of his spine.

“Does Haechan really like all that kind of stuff?” Mark looks between the two of them, and Ten flicks a look over his shoulder that tells him that Johnny is the one to answer that question. 

“I mean, me and Donghyuck have been roommates for a while now.” Johnny kind of hopes that Mark gets it just from that, but the confused shape of his eyebrows doesn’t change. “So, you know, it’s pretty hard to keep that kind of thing secret for a while? We’ve watched porn together, talked about it. You know, that kind of stuff.” 

He doesn’t really want to tell Mark that he’s fucked his crush after he’s just had a bit of a wobbly moment in the bedroom. He very much does not want to kick Mark when he’s down. 

“What he’s trying to say is once you find out someone who’s stuck in the same dorm and the same room as you is into the same kind of shit as you, you’re gonna hook up with them sooner than later.” 

Mark nods and swallows, looking like he’s trying to let himself down gently. So much for the gentle approach.

“But hey,” Ten continues, making Mark look at him with a finger under his chin, “I’m not telling you that this is the only thing he wants in bed. Hyuckie has been pining for you for years and if you haven’t picked up on the cues he’s given you by now he’ll know you’re not clued up on this kind of thing, and it still hasn’t stopped him. Has it?” 

Ten widens his eyes at Mark, waiting for him to understand, and eventually it clicks and Ten smiles indulgently, pulling him back into the cradle of his body to cover his face with kisses. 

“God you’re so fucking cute. Our little Markie, all grown up!” Mark squirms in Ten’s hold, doing a good job of looking like he’s trying to get away but Johnny and he both know that if he wanted to get away from Ten he could. Mark has effectively grown up with a ridiculous amount of older brothers around, he knows how to wrestle.

Johnny throws an arm around his shoulders and pulls him back into his chest so that he can kiss Mark’s face as well, trying less to comfort him and more just to make him laugh. When he pulls back again Mark stays where he is against Johnny’s chest and makes himself comfortable in the sprawl of limbs they’ve ended up in. 

They sit in silence for a while, Johnny rubbing his thumb over the swell of Mark’s hip, Ten playing with Mark’s fingers. Then Mark speaks again. 

“You guys could still like, get it on, you know. I don’t want to spoil it completely.”

“It’s fine Markie,” Johnny says, “we’ve got ages before Ten needs to go back to China to catch up on that kind of thing.”

Ten looks thoughtful, watching Mark like he’s trying to figure something out. 

“You want to watch, don’t you?” He says eventually, and Mark only curls in on himself a tiny bit. 

“If that’s like… cool with you? I still don’t really get it? But you guys were so into it together, it looked hot.” 

“You sure?” Johnny squeezes Mark’s hip reassuringly 

“I'm sure.” Mark says, and he turns to look at Johnny. He looks normal again, the colour back in his face and not looking like he’s about to shake apart in Ten’s arms. 

“Ok.” Johnny says, nodding once. 

Ten shifts backwards on the bed just enough that he can pull his legs back from where Mark was still between them so he can get up on his knees, and swoops back in to kiss Mark again, a little less comfort and a little more heat in it this time. 

“What do you want to see?” He whispers against Mark’s lips, “do you want us to be hard or do you want something a little softer?”

“In the middle?”

“We can do that for you, baby,” he breathes into Mark's mouth, pulling at Mark’s lips with his teeth again like he just can’t resist doing it every time he kisses Mark, “can’t we Johnny?”

“Anything for our sweet boy” Johnny says, and pulls Mark's head back onto his shoulder so he can kiss him too. Ten shouldn't get to keep all the kisses for himself. 

They rearrange themselves, Ten shuffling back against the pillows, Mark hugging one of Ten’s fancy cushions with his back against the wall to give them enough space. Johnny sits on his heels between them while they get settled, trying to find where the lube got to among the chaos of the covers.

Once he finds it he knee-walks up the bed towards Ten who watches him with fire in his eyes that only burns hotter when Johnny loops his arms under Ten’s knees and drags his ass up into his lap and drops forward to rest on his hands, looming over him.

He kisses Ten, tongue slipping into his mouth just as Ten opens wider to suck him in. They kiss for longer than Johnny had planned, but he chases the taste of Mark’s lips and ends up getting lost in Ten’s sweet, terrible mouth like so many nights before. 

Ten kisses like he wants to keep a piece of you inside him, like he needs to feel exactly how much you want him, and Johnny can never get enough of him. Fuck, he really has missed him while he’s been off in China, being all successful and delicious and Not Here. 

“I missed this,” Johnny says, coming out muffled when Ten refuses to stop kissing him. 

“I missed you too,” Ten smirks. He always knows what Johnny means

They’re both far too realistic to consider attempting to be exclusive, especially since idol dorms are essentially the 6 Degrees Of Separation of who fucked who, but Johnny likes to think about it sometimes anyway. 

Johnny only stops kissing him when Ten rolls his hips, looking for something to grind against, and Johnny snaps back to the present. They’ve got a show to put on. 

“What do you want, baby?” Johnny asks, catching Ten’s hips and holding them still, his fingers almost meeting in the dip of his spine. 

“You know what I want,” Ten says, his eyes hooded. 

“I do,” Johnny says, nipping at Ten’s jaw, “but I'm not the only one here. You don’t want to be rude in front of our guest, do you?” 

He can feel his own voice rumbling in his chest, deep and smooth like a good shot of whiskey. 

Ten turns his head to look at Mark and Johnny swoops in to bite at his neck, high enough that Ten is going to have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow, probably the really expensive one that Johnny bought for him just for occasions like this. 

“I want your dick so much,” Ten breathes, and when Johnny comes up for air he sees that Ten is talking at Mark, whose legs have fallen open. It makes him look less like he’s trying to shrink back into the wall behind him and like he’s actually enjoying himself. Johnny smiles and continues leaving a trail of bites over Ten’s porcelain skin. 

“I want you to fuck me, to take me apart until I don’t remember my own name. Fuck, I want you to ruin me.”

God, his voice. He bites particularly hard into the juncture of Ten’s neck and shoulder, soothes it with his tongue.

He sits back and takes another look at Mark, then back to Ten. 

“Is that all?” He quirks an eyebrow, feels the smirk on his lips, and Ten throws his head back to grin at the ceiling. He runs his hands up Johnny’s arms and holds onto his biceps, squeezing at the muscle Johnny has worked so hard to build.

“Please Daddy? I've been  _ so  _ good.” 

He’s full of shit, but Johnny can’t draw it out any longer.

“You’re a liar,” he says, and Ten smirks at him, knowing he’ll get what he wants in the end.

Ten is still stretched and loose from Mark’s dick, but Johnny gives him two fingers with more lube anyway. Mark may have been big, but Johnny is bigger after all. 

“Fuck Johnny, come on. I’ve already gone through this torture once, you know I can take it,” Ten’s voice has the same humour to it but it already sounds far more strained than it did a minute ago.

Feeling charitable, he wipes his fingers off on Ten’s thigh, ignoring the huff of indignation at having lube wiped on him for a second time, and undoes the fly of his pants, pulling them down just far enough to get his dick out of his boxers. There’s no use in wasting time getting undressed, and the thrill Johnny feels fucking Ten while he’s fully clothed and Ten is naked, or at least next to naked, never goes away.

He lines his dick up with Ten’s hole and pulls him up onto it, hands back around Ten’s waist like they were made to be there, like he’s magnetic. 

Ten ends up half in Johnny’s lap, hips above his head, staring at the ceiling like he’s just ascended to the higher plane.

He hears as much as he sees Ten making the sweetest little whimpers on every exhale, feels his muscles fluttering around him and adjusting to the stretch, even after Mark’s dick had stretched him. 

He gives Ten a few more moments to settle in before he rocks his hips shallowly.

The noise Ten makes every time he does it is still the best thing Johnny ever has or will ever hear in his life, and it’s more than worth the sharp pain of Ten’s nails digging into his arms hard enough to break the skin.

He leaves Ten alone again, checking up on Mark. He’s got a little furrow between his brows.

“Markie thinks I'm hurting you baby. Should I stop?” He doesn’t look away from Mark as he says it, he wants to see the understanding dawn on Mark’s face when he hears Ten’s reaction. 

Ten digs his nails into Johnny’s arms even harder and drags them down, leaving welts running down his biceps. He’s definitely going to have to wear long sleeves for the next few days. 

“If you  _ dare  _ stop now I will never let you fuck me again Johnny Suh, Mark my words,” he grows, and Johnny grins at Mark. Nothing to worry about, he says with his eyebrows.

“Oh you’re letting me fuck you? Is that how it is? Maybe I should let you do all of the work then.”

“Johnny I will worship your god-like dick as much as it oh so deserves later but for now you better fuck me through this mattress or you won’t like what happens next.”

“He’s so demanding isn’t he?” Johnny says to Mark, who looks a little started at being directly addressed, “what do you think? Should I give him what he wants?”

Ten makes a frustrated noise and pulls himself up to sit properly in Johnnys lap, and Johnny can feel the strength of his core muscles, the way he squeezes around his dick so perfrectly that he can’t stop himself from fucking up into him and revelling in it. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, running his hands up ten’s sides until he’s cupping the back of his neck, “you feel fucking good.” 

Ten clenches again and grinds down onto Johnnys cock, fucking himself because he’s too impatient. Johnny can roll with it 

“You wanna get fucked, honey?” Johnny asks, pulling Ten into another kiss and groaning as Ten swivels his hips.

“What have I  _ just  _ been saying?” Ten emphasises each of the words and opens his mouth to continue but he cuts himself off with a high whine when Johnny fucks up into him hard.

“Something like this, you mean?”

“Hn- getting there, I suppose,” Ten breathes, the aloofness of it slightly ruined by the way he can’t get through a few words without making a noise as Johnny continues to fuck him.

“Yeah? You want me to go harder?”

“Jesus christ,” Ten groans, winding his arms around Johnny's neck so he can hold on, “that’s what I’ve been telling you the whole time.”

Johnny thrusts up into him a few more times before he uses the momentum to flip them, going from sitting with Ten in his lap to looming over Ten and pushing his legs up to his chest. 

He sinks further into Ten this way and Ten makes the most delicious noises as Johnny fucks him properly. His arms scrabble desperately for something to hold onto and he ends up with one hand fisted in his covers and the other wrapped around Mark’s ankle, knuckles going between white and red as he flexes his hand in time with Johnny’s thrusts.

His eyes follow up Mark’s leg from where Ten is holding on. His other leg has fallen to the side, giving Johnny a perfect view of Mark’s renewed hard on and the way his hands flit around and over it, like he’s not sure if he’s allowed to touch. He keeps moving his eyes, up Mark’s strong arm to his face, wide eyes and the flush over his cheeks, his mouth open and lips red from where he’s been biting them. Well, him and Ten. 

Mark looks up at him and starts a little, obviously expecting Johnny to be focussed on Ten, and looks guilty. Now, that just won’t do. They’re putting on a show for him after all. 

“You like what you see, baby? Huh?” He grins, and lets his next thrust start in his shoulders and rolling down through his chest and his torso to his hips, pushing back into Ten slow and deep. Johnny tries not to think about the floor choreography for Black on Black as he does it. He knows from experience that Ten doesn’t take well to unprovoked laughter in the bedroom. 

Ten mewls when he bottoms out and stays there for a beat longer, flexing his thighs around Johnny’s neck. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, his voice high with exertion, “it feels so good Markie, just for you.” 

Mark makes a noise like he’s trying to swallow down a moan and Johnny watches his dick jerk against his stomach. Ten moves the hand on his ankle and holds it out for Mark to take.

He swallows, hesitates for a second, looking at Johnny almost for permission, before he reaches out to take it. 

Johnny wants to tell him that neither of them are the ones calling the shots here, Ten is the one running the show, but he keeps quiet. He’s reasonably sure Mark will figure it out in his own time eventually. Maybe.

Ten uses Mark’s hand to pull him down onto his side so he’s lying on the pillow next to him, flexing again as Johnny adjusts his legs and changes the angle.

“How hard are you baby?” Ten asks Mark, letting go of his hand, “why don’t you show us?” 

Mark bites his lip but tilts himself backwards obediently and bends one leg to show him his dick, flushed almost purple at the tip and leaking over his belly. 

“Oh, baby boy, that looks painful,” Ten coos and reaches down to pet the soft skin of Mark’s thighs and his groin, smiling sharply when Mark’s hips move into his hand, “why have you been ignoring it?” 

“I-I, I didn’t.. Think…” Mark is back to stuttering and tripping over himself, but at least this time it’s as much because he’s nervous as it is because all of the blood from his brain is currently in his dick. 

“This is all for you Markie, just like you asked for.” 

Mark moans and lets his hand wrap loosely around his cock, watching Ten the whole time.

“That’s it honey, just like that,” Ten folds his hand over Mark’s and tightens Mark’s grip, starts off a slow rhythm with a squeeze around the head. 

Fuck, it’s hot. Johnny’s mind blows when he focuses on how Mark’s hands are bigger than Ten’s even though he’s younger and probably hasn’t stopped growing yet.

“Now,” Ten starts again, “you don’t want to take too long to get off, because poor Johnny here doesn’t get to come before you do.” 

“What?” Johnny says, disbelieving, and Ten flashes him a blinding smile that’s razor sharp.

“Oh did I not mention that?” He doesn’t even try to sound innocent, “must have slipped my mind.”

His thighs tighten around Johnny’s neck and he pulls his knees down a little to make Johnny look him in the eye. Fuck, it feels fucking amazing when he does shit like that

“And you better not slow down either. Don’t think I don’t know your game, Youngho.”

Johnny nods dumbly, as much as he can with Ten’s legs locked around him, and tries to focus. He can do this, he’s good at playing Ten’s games.

But christ, he curses in his head, it’s fucking hard when Ten flexes and squeezes around his dick like that.

“Keep going Johnny,” Ten smiles, “faster. Please.” 

He’s such a fucking brat, god

He adjusts the fold of Ten’s legs, pushes them further against his chest and fucks him deeper. If Ten is making him suffer then he’s not going to get away unscathed. 

“Come on Markie, get yourself off for us. You’ve been waiting for so long, you must be close right?” He ignores Ten swatting at his arm and keeps fucking him hard and fast. 

“Fuck, I think so,” Mark breathes out ina rush, tipping his head back against the wall and hand pumping his dick furiously, like once he’d finally started touching it he can’t stop. 

“Yeah? All this just for you baby, just like you wanted.” Johnny spreads Ten’s legs apart so that he’s practically doing the splits in mid air, dragging blunt nails down the hard stretch of muscle just under the skin. 

They’re all in a race now, Johnny desperately trying to make Ten and Mark come first, Ten racing towards his own orgasm, and Mark being dragged along for the ride. He feels beads of sweat running down the side of his head from the punishing pace he’s locked himself into.

Ten pulls Mark into a kiss and lets loose all of the noises he’s apparently been suppressing into Mark’s mouth. It’s messy and wet, Ten bouncing up and down on his pillow, both of them breathing hard. Mark starts fucking into his fist, movements jerky and uncoordinated. 

All of them are close, but Johnny tries his hardest to hang back. 

Ten gasps and pulls away from Mark, his back arching off the bed as much as it can with most of Johnny’s weight on his spread legs, and Johnny digs his nails into Ten’s thighs as he feels Ten tightening around him.

His hands fly out looking for something to hold onto again, this time finding Johnny’s biceps and holding on as hard as he can as his body jerks, white spilling over his belly and onto his chest. 

Fuck, Johnny almost can’t watch. He closes his eyes but keeps opening them, watching Ten’s face scrunch up in a way that somehow doesn’t even make him look weird. He’s fucking gorgeous like this, but it’s not helping Johnny last any longer. 

“Don’t fucking stop Johnny don’t you fucking dare, keep going,” Ten pants breathlessly, “fuck fuck fuck yeah that’s it keep going fuck.” 

Johnny fucks him through it obediently, nothing left in him to fight it, just focusing on trying to last just a little bit longer

“God Mark,” he pants, “come on, help me out here.” 

Mark’s eyes are screwed closed, a hand still tangled in Ten’s hair, as his fist moves so fast it’s just a blur. His mouth opens and closes, like he’s trying to speak but nothing comes out, just pants and groans. 

Finally,  _ finally  _ Mark’s hand falters and he sobs, hips jerking awkwardly as he paints his stomach white. 

Johnny doesn’t see anything else past that, he completely loses himself as he finally lets himself go and fucks hard into Ten, filling him up with every thrust. 

When he opens his eyes again he’s curled over Ten, still inside him, with his head resting on Ten’s chest. Ten has one hand in his hair and the other in Mark’s hair, petting them both looking thoroughly fucked and satisfied. 

He doesn’t want to move, he’s still a little fuck-drunk and Ten’s nails scratching softly through his hair is so soothing, but he if nothing else Ten is going to get sore if Johnny keeps his legs spread this far apart for much longer. 

Ten makes a soft noise in the back of his throat when Johnny eventually gets himself together enough to pull out, and another noise when Johnny slowly brings his legs back together, rubbing at the muscles in his hips with his thumbs to soothe the stretch. 

Mark looks like he’s fallen asleep and Ten’s eyes are following him lazily from under mostly closed lids as Johnny gets himself comfortable with a head on Mark’s thigh and Ten’s legs swung over his waist so he can run his hand over them. 

They’re both touchy after sex, and usually Ten likes to burrow into the warmth of Johnny’s side but they’re both conscious of Mark. 

Mark obviously hasn’t done anything like that, and they both know the dangers of dropping afterwards.

“Don’t fall asleep yet Markie,” Ten says softly, brushing back some of the hair he’d disturbed so it’s not in Mark’s eyes. 

Mark groans softly, the only sign he’s not dead to the world, and slowly blinks his eyes open like a kitten. 

“How you feeling, baby?” Ten's voice is so quiet Johnny almost can’t hear him. He watches Mark blink a few more times until his eyebrows draw together. Language is, it seems, a struggle right now. Johnny sympathises.

“Ok?” He manages eventually, and Ten gives him a brilliant smile that both Mark and Johnny can’t help themselves from returning. It’s an instinctive reaction, something they couldn’t stop themselves doing if they tried. Ten’s smile is just so powerful. 

“Good.” Mark preens under ten’s attention, his head pushing into ten’s hand that’s still stroking through his hair. “Youngho-hyung will get us something to clean up with and then you can sleep, ok?”

Johnny raises an eyebrow in indignation and Ten flashes him that fucking little smile again, the one that reminds Johnny that he’ll get his own way eventually and he may as well give in now. He knows that Ten swears by baby wipes and has multiple packs of them stashed in various places. He also knows that one of those places happens to be in the top drawer of his bedside table, and that Ten is far closer to there than he himself is. 

Ten just watches him serenely, eyes sparkling, and Johnny knows that he’s going to give in. God, Johnny is so gone for him. 

He heaves himself up to crawl over Mark and Ten’s legs to reach over to the drawer. If he so happens to brush Ten’s dick in the process to make him squirm away because it’s so sensitive then it’s purely accidental. 

Ten catches him before he sits back on his knees and kisses him sweetly, once twice and then again, lingering this time. Any thought he had of telling Ten to tend to himself while Johnny cleaned up Mark goes out of the window as he cups Ten’s face and kisses him back, just as sweet if a little deeper. 

He pulls away before they get carried away and Ten lets him wipe the come off Mark’s stomach and the smudges on his own from where he brushed against Ten, watching with soft, tired eyes. He gasps a few times, quiet and unintentional, when Johnny cleans him up and touches especially sensitive spots, but eventually they’re all passably clean of come and lube and they can settle down together. 

Johnny ends up wedged against the wall wrapped around Mark’s back with Ten curving around Mark from the other side. He’s still wearing his blouse, somehow completely pristine even after everything, and the cuffs cover all but the tips of Ten’s fingers where they’re dancing up and down Mark’s side. 

Ten smiles at him, tiredly and fondly, and Johnny smiles back. Mark shifts a little between them, already asleep with his head pillowed on Johnny's bicep, and they both smile at each other wider. 

“Better set an alarm for dinner,” Ten smiles sleepily.

“Yeah,” Johnny breathes, with no intention of moving any time soon.

He watches ten’s eyes droop lower every time he blinks until he too falls asleep, and keeps watching them both sleep, heads curled towards each other and legs tangled, until he can’t keep his eyes open any more. 

He doesn’t set the alarm before his eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for sticking it out to this point im sorry i can never write porn without turning it into a semi character study 
> 
> anyway hmu on [my main twit](https://twitter.com/alm0stmedieval), [priv twit](https://twitter.com/freddygauthiers) or [kpop twit!](https://twitter.com/fascinationstrt) :)


End file.
